Sweep the Musical
by xariarose
Summary: If Sweep were a musical this is what it would be like
1. Chapter 1

**How many fics am I writing? I think a lot, anywho this fic I had to write because I thought it would be really funny. I'm obsessed with musicals and Sweep so why not have a musical Sweep. The songs are going to be sung in the tune of songs from other musicals, so just sing it in your head.**

_In the tune of _Little Shop of Horrors _from _Little Shop of Horrors

Guy- It was a normal day for anyone else but in this town no day is normal

Women singing – Widows Vale the town full of witches. Widows Vale the town full of witches.

_Inside Morgan's house _

Morgan- Why are those three women singing in the front of my house? Who am I even talking to anyway?

_Walks around still talking to herself_

Morgan – I feel so magickal today, why I don't know _musicl plays in the tune of _ I feel Pretty _from _West Side Story

_Morgan begins to sing_

Morgan – I feel magickal oh so magickal. I feel magickal, powerful, and strong! And so magickal that I hardly can believe I've only been Wiccan for a year. _walks over to mirror _See that magickal witch in that mirror there, who can that magickal witch be?

_Hunter walks in_

Hunter- Why are you singing and where is that music coming from?

Morgan – _stops singing and dancing and looks embarrassed _Um I don't know

Hunter – Okay then, are we still on for tonight?

Morgan- Oh my gosh Hunter I totally forgot about our plays that I um…made other plans

Hunter – Other plans with who?

Morgan-….Uh my family

Hunter – I can't believe this Morgan, we had these plans for nearly two weeks _begins to walk out the door _I'll be there if you change your mind _storms out of Morgan's room _

_In an old garage place where Morgan and Hunter were going to meet, Hunter is there but so is someone else_

Hunter –Um hello?

_Guy turns around _

Hunter – Cal!

Cal- Yours truly

Hunter – What are you doing here?

Cal – Morgan wanted to meet me here

Hunter- So you're who she had plans with

Cal- I guess so

Hunter- What a bitch

Cal – Don't get too mad at her, I'm pretty pissed at her too

Hunter- Why?

Cal- She said she would be here like three hours ago _music in the tune of _The Tango Maureen _from _Rent _plays; Cal sings _She told me she would call

Hunter – Man I know this act it's called the Tango Morgan _begins to dance weirdly _The Tango Morgan it's a dark dizzy magick spell.

Cal- It's not that way with me

Hunter – Does she always make it seem like she's innocent?

Cal – Not always

Hunter – Does she ever call you pookie?

Cal- Um why would she call me that?

Hunter – I don't know she just does

Cal and Hunter – The Tango Morgan _they begin to tango together_

Hunter- _talks _Where'd you learn how to tango?

Cal – My mom, as a side job she was a tango instructor and you?

Hunter – I don't know just thought it would be something fun to learn. It's hard doing this backwards

Cal- We're both guys but I want to lead

Hunter – I want to lead!

Cal- Shut up I am!

Hunter – But I want to!

Cal – Shut up!

_Hunter and Cal start throwing witch fire at each other_

Hunter and Cal – _sing _The tango Mooooooooooooorgannnnnnnnnnn

Cal- Well that was really weird

_Umbrella by Rihanna begins to play _

Hunter- What the hell is that?

Cal– _takes out cell phone _I'm sorry I like that song _answers his phone _Hello. Morgan! Pookie? You never called me that and really why would you? Well whatever Hunter's here, yeah we were dancing, yeah I don't know why either. Okay whatever _hangs up phone _

Hunter- Pookie

Cal- Shut up. I don't get how you're not upset about this whole things Morgan calling me Pookie hell me and Morgan planning to meet up in the first place.

Hunter- I'm mad, I just hide my emotions well.

Cal- Um okay then, well she's not coming so I'll see you later

Hunter- Bye bro!

Cal- I swear to Goddess you are insane _walks away_

**Hunter's House**

_Everyone from the coven is dancing around Morgan singing _What's the Buzz _from _Jesus Christ Superstar

Everyone – _singing _What's the buzz tell me what's happening. What's the buzz tell me what's happening

Morgan –_sings _Why do you want to know about the future? Save it for later

Everyone – _singing _When do you start the circle? When do we start the circle?

Morgan- _talks _Okay you all are annoying let's just shut up and start the damn circle.

**This was short I know, but I just want to wait to add more until I know what you all think of it**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been awhile, anyway I hope you all like this chapter and you read and review it. (Sorry there might be a lot of Rent in this since Rent is my favorite musical)**

_Morgan is performing a circle__with Bree, Robbie, Raven, and Sky._

Robbie – _singing _Where is Hunter?

Morgan- _rolls eyes _Way to break the circle, and why are you singing?

Robbie – _still singing _I don't know _Bree punches his side _Ow! _not singing _Where is Hunter?

Morgan- I don't know, maybe he had other plans or something

_Hunter comes out of the shadows _

Hunter – I'm right here. Morgan can I talk to you?

Morgan – _in the tune of_ I Should Tell You_ from _Rent Hunter I should tell you

Hunter – Come on let's go outside

_They go outside and it begins to snow_

Random guy – _in the tune of _Christmas Bells_ from _RentChristmas bells are ringing!

_Morgan and Hunter look at each other confused_

Hunter- What the hell it's the middle of summer why would Christmas bells be ringing? And why is it beginning to snow?

Guy- I don't know I'm just some hobo _walks away_

Morgan- Anyway _looks at Hunter and begins to sing in the tune of_ I Should Tell You _again _I should tell you that I made plans with Cal tonight

Hunter- _singing _I should tell you that I met up with Cal

Morgan- I should tell you the reason Cal and I met up was to perform a spell

Hunter – _not singing _You bitch!

Morgan- _not singing _Hunter let me finish. Let me tell you! _singing _I should tell you!

Hunter – _trying not to cry _No, don't tell me anything! _runs away_

Morgan- Hunter you don't know anything! _runs after him but then he becomes out of reach _Damn it! _walks back into the house_

_Everyone looks at her_

Robbie – _singing _So what happened with you an Hunter? _Bree punches his side again _Stop!

Bree- Well stop singing! This isn't an opera

Robbie- Gosh fine! Anyway where's Hunter again

Morgan – He and I got in a fight

_GASP_

Sky – About what? What are you doing to my cousin?

Morgan- Nothing, I just wanted to tell him something and he didn't even let me finish he just ran off

Sky- Well what did you want to tell him?

Morgan- Nothing it's not important

Sky- Well it must be something if he just ran off like that and didn't let you finish

Morgan- Just drop it! I don't want to talk about it anymore _walks away_

Robbie- Let's sing!

Raven- No! I was trying to be nice with not saying anything before but Robbie, you're voice really stinks

Robbie- _begins to cry _When will I have my big musical number?

Raven- I don't know when you become more of a major character in this story

Sky – Raven we need to break up, again

Raven- _looks over at Sky with a confused look _Why? What did I do?

Sky – I don't know we just seem so different from each other nowadays

Take me or Leave me _from _Rent _begins to play_

Raven- I might be a gothic badass but that doesn't make me so different from you little pale blood witch. Take me for what I am who I was meant to be

_Sky and Raven begin to walk around the house as Robbie and Bree follow them_

Sky and Raven – Take me for what I who I was meant to be

_They continue to sing _

Robbie –See they're not that much of main characters yet but they get to sing

Bree- Shut up I want to hear this

_Raven and Sky stop singing and both leave the room in different directions_

Bree – Damn I better go talk to Sky, you go and talk to Raven

Robbie- No! She said my voice was bad!

Bree – Well it is. Come on don't be immature about this _walks away to find Sky_

_In the tune of _Mr. Cellophane _from _Chicago

Robbie - Mr. Cellophane should have been my name, see you could look right me be walk right by me and never know my name. Any witch who casts a spell in a circle, you notice him. Any witch who is a blood witch you notice them

_Cal walks in _

Cal- Robbie?

Robbie – _stops singing and looks at Cal _Yes?

Cal- Why are you singing? Don't you know you have to leave that to the major characters?

Robbie- Would you guys stop talking about that! If I want to sing I can sing!

Cal- Well maybe you shouldn't cause your voice kind of stinks

Robbie – _tries to hold back tears but fails _No it doesn't _runs away crying _

Cal- I didn't even get to ask him where Morgan is

Morgan – I'm right here

Cal- _turns around to face her _Oh hey

Morgan- Listen Cal Hunter and I got in a fight, we can't do this

Cal- We're not doing anything bad

Morgan – Cal we're working with dark magick here

Cal- Who cares, I work with this kind of magick all the time

Morgan- I just can't Cal

_In the tune of _I Should Tell You _from _Rent

Cal – _singing _I should tell you

Morgan- Shut up we sang that song already

Cal- Damn _thinks _What other love song is there to sing?

Morgan – All I ask of You from The Phantom of the Opera

Cal – That could work _begins to sing _No more talk of Hunter let me dry your tears

Morgan- Wait, way are we singing a love song? And I'm not even crying

Cal- Oh come on you know you love me

Morgan- Um not really

Cal – Just sing

Morgan – Fine

_They continue to sing _

_Hunter enters, but Morgan and Cal don't hear of see him_

_In the tune of _All I Ask of You Reprise _from _The Phantom of the Opera

Hunter – _singing _I also taught you magick, but now you betrayed me. Morgan! Morgan! _cries and smashes a random red rose _I think I should make an evil laugh now Mwhahahahahaha! Wait how come I'm the evil one? Well I guess I'm just going along with the song _leaves _

**I hope you kind of enjoyed it. Please read and review **


	3. Chapter 3

_Morgan is sitting alone in the kitchen of her house_

Morgan – I need to talk to someone about all this dark magick. What should I do? _singing _Papa can you hear me? _From _Yentl **(I never saw this before, I just know that line…but anyway) **Papa can you hear me? _Turns around on her chair and sees __Ciaran sitting there eating a sandwich _Papa?

Ciaran – Yes

Morgan – Why are you here?

Ciaran – Eating a ham and cheese sandwich

Morgan – I mean this is my house with my adoptive parents and you don't live here, so why are you here?

Ciaran – Well you did ask if I could hear you

Morgan- I know but you're not answering my question

Ciaran – I did

Morgan – But…ugh never mind! Anyway I need to talk to you

Ciaran – I know I heard when you were talking to yourself. So uh what's this about dark magick? If my baby girl finally following in my footsteps?

Morgan- No! I don't know! It's just Cal he wanted me to get involved in this spell and I just can't, but I don't know how to tell him

Ciaran – I don't know, I'm not good on all this parenting stuff

Morgan- Well then your no help! _runs off _

_On some random street where Hunter is walking_

Hunter - I really need to get my mind off Morgan and Cal. Forget about them! I need to live it up and party! _sings in the tune of _Out Tonight _from _Rent What's the time?

Random guy – It's just about midnight

Hunter – _annoyed _Why to ruin my song!

Guy –Well you asked the time

Hunter – I know just ugh! _shots ball of witch fire at the guy _Now where was I _sings _What's the time, well's it go to be close to midnight. I'm gonna put on the tight pants _no singing _Why would I wear tight pants? Whatever _sings _And perform spells with strangers. I'm gonna go ouuuuuuuuut tonight!

_People passing by look at him_

Hunter – What a guy can't sing an extremely high note without getting look at oddly?

_People just continue walking _

Hunter- Anyway _sing _Ouuuuuuuuuuut tonight!

_At Sky and Hunter's house _

Sky – Why did everyone just leave? We did even get to eat the pie I made! Everyone always leaves me but you know _sings in the tune of _Sweet Transvestite _from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show I'm just a blood witch from England. You see me perform amazing circles and cast spells because I'm just a blood witch from England

_Bree walks in _

Bree – Um Sky?

Sky – _stops singing and looks embarrassed _Oh I thought everyone left

Bree – We did but I realized I forgot my wallet. Why were you singing?

Sky- I don't know, I just felt the need to

Bree – _looks at her weirdly _Oh okay then _walks out of the room_

Sky- I'm going to go to bed

_In some dance club that Hunter wandered into on his night out _

Random Person – Okay everyone let's do the time warp again!

_Everyone in the dance club starts doing the time warp, Hunter tries but messes up_

Random person – No! Its jump to the left and then a step to the right, you go it?

Hunter – Sure _does time warp perfectly _

Random – I knew you would get it

_On the top of a hill_

Cal – _singing in the tune of _The Sound of Music _from _The Sound of Music The hills are alive with the spells of Wicca! _stops singing _Okay that was random. Oh look a little bunny rabbit

_Everything goes black, Morgan, Hunter, Cal, Sky, Raven, Bree, Robbie, and Ciaran are sitting on some stage_

Robbie - What's going on?

Cal – Intermission

Robbie – Oh. So what do we do, just sit here?

Cal – Yeah or go get candy _gets up to get candy _Anyone want anything?

Morgan - Yeah but I'll just come with you

Hunter – I'm coming too!

**This was a short chapter but for some reason I couldn't think of any songs, but anyway please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile but I ran out of ideas but now I'm back with some new musicals too. I've seen that many people have been adding this on to they're favorites so that's always nice to see – but like I said I ran out of ideas that's why it's taken me so long to update so does anyone want to see a musical added onto this? I know I don't know about every musical under the sun but I do know of pretty many. If you do have one just send it in a review.**

**Okay on with the story!**

_Morgan, Hunter, Cal, Sky, Raven, Bree, Robbie, and Ciaran are still sitting on some stage_

Hunter- This is so boring! Is intermission over yet?

_Music in the tune of _Seasons of Love _from _Rent _begins to play_

Robbie – I guess that's your answer

Bree- Robbie shut up!

Robbie – But

Bree- Shhh

_Everyone beings to sing_

All – 525,600 minutes 525,600 moments so dear 525,600 – how do you measure measure a year? In dark spells, circles, covens, and bolts of witch fire. 525,600 how do you measure, measure a year _they begin to clap _Measure in love!

Hunter – Cal you hit me

Cal – Sorry I'm dancing

Hunter –But you hit me!

Cal- Goddess Hunter does it matter

Hunter- Yes it does

_Cal and Hunter throw witch fire at each other _

Robbie – Way to mess up the moment guys!

Bree – Shut up Robbie!

Robbie – Why doesn't anyone like me any more?

_Before anyone could answer all goes black again and Robbie is alone on the streets of Widows Vale_

Robbie – The sun is so bright and uh sunny. It must be morning already. Time to sing! And no one is around so they won't get mad at me! _begins to sing in the tune of _Good Morning Baltimore _from _Hairspray . Ohhhh woke up in the middle of the street feeling the way I always do – confused – anyway Good Morning Widows Vale!

_People pass by looking at Robbie oddly_

Random Guy – Shut up! You can't sing!

Robbie- _not singing _Why does everyone say that? Do my three years at theater summer camp not show off?

Random Guy- Uh I would say it doesn't

Robbie – Well I think it does _beings to sings again _Ohhhhhh

_People passing by start to through stuff at him_

Robbie – Okay okay I'll shut up

_In Hunter's house where Hunter and Sky are_

Hunter- I just don't get why Morgan would do this to me

Sky – Uh this might sound dumb but what exactly did she do?

Hunter – Sky you're the smart one. Anyway she's been doing dark magick with Cal

Sky- Why?

Hunter – I don't know!

Sky – You know it's the bitch of living

Hunter – _singing in the tune of _The Bitch of Living _from _Spring Awakening I always dreamed she was an angel who would perform spells with me through it all. As I screamed out in circles she's such a great blood witch. It's the bitch of living.

Sky – _singing in the background _Bitch, just a bitch

_Bree and Raven come running through the room_

Hunter – Way to mess up my amazing song

Bree- Sorry Hunter but we have no clue where Morgan is

Raven- No ones seen her since intermission

Sky- Oh my gosh

Hunter- Maybe she's with Cal

Raven- We asked him already and he hasn't seen her

Bree- Yeah he was singing up on a mountain top don't ask how we found him

Raven- So can you guys help us find her? It was just morning like two seconds ago but now suddenly its night so we want to find her before she gets lost or hurt

Sky – Of course, come on Hunter

_Sky, Bree, and Raven head towards the door but Hunter doesn't follow_

Sky – Hunter come on get over it

Hunter – I can't you wouldn't if it were Raven

Sky – Well of course not, we broke up

Raven- Sky let's get back together

Sky- Okay _they kiss _See I would try to find her if it were Raven

Hunter- Fine but just go, I'll catch up with you guys later

Bree- You better _they leave_

_Where Morgan is on the streets of Widows Vale _

Morgan- I feel horrible about all of this. I mean I don't know why I ever thought about doing any kind of dark magick. I know it's bad but it's just Cal. Ugh I don't know why he still gets to me. I love Hunter and he knows that. Who am I even talking to anyway?

_Talking killer plant from _Little Shop of Horrors _comes out of the ground_

Talking killer plant – Feed me!

Morgan- Uh no _throws a bolt of witch fire at the plant and it falls _

Hunter – Morgan?

Morgan- Hunter!

Hunter- _runs towards Morgan and throws his arms around her _I'm so sorry I was acting like a jerk I didn't even listen to the whole story

Morgan- Yeah I know right _Hunter looks pissed _I mean I should be the one saying sorry

Hunter- _in the tune of _I'll Cover You _from _Rent Live in my house I'll be your shelter just pay me back with 1,000 kisses

Morgan – _not singing _You know I could never live with you. My parents would get so pissed

Hunter- Just shut up and sing

Morgan – Okay

Hunter and Morgan- Oh lover I'll cover you _they skip and spin around and kiss _

Morgan- How come we never really sing the whole song?

Hunter- Because it would take to long. Now let's go somewhere

**Short chapter but I just haven't updated in awhile.**


End file.
